This application claims the priority of German application 198 41 100.6, filed in Germany on Sep. 9, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a rear structure of a unitized motor vehicle body with two side wall sections between which a transverse wall connecting the side wall sections with one another is located below a rear window cutout, said wall having two cross members spaced apart from one another between which a flat part extends, and a method for manufacturing the rear structure.
A floor area for a motor vehicle with a rear engine is known from French Patent 2 055 636 in which two cross members are located, positioned exactly between two side members, and on which a flat floor structure is placed to fit exactly. As a result, a supporting frame for the motor vehicle engine and a unitized motor vehicle body are obtained, but no means are disclosed for adjusting the parts relative to one another.
German Patent Document DE 196 18 258 A1 teaches a motor vehicle frame that is composed of a plurality of members that are extruded profiles. The members have flat contact areas that guarantee tolerance compensation in both the lengthwise and transverse directions of the vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 44 31 970 A1 teaches a motor vehicle body in which a body panel is welded to a floor panel on opposite sides, forming a wheel housing. The floor panel for this purpose has matching welding flanges on its opposite sides, said flanges being connected by a bead to the floor panel. This bead allows deformation of the floor panel transversely to the plane of the welding flange.
German Patent Document DE 37 18 841 A1 teaches a frame arrangement for a motor vehicle in which positioning means are provided by means of which the side member of the frame arrangement can be pivoted individually or jointly around an axis directed transversely to its lengthwise extent. As a result, tolerances can be compensated that can occur regarding the symmetric arrangement of both side members when mounting body parts such as fenders, headlights, bumpers, and the like.
A goal of the invention is to provide a rear structure of the type recited at the outset and a method for its manufacture in which an accommodation of the transverse wall between the side wall sections that is free of stress is made possible using an arrangement that is as simple as possible.
This goal is achieved according to the invention by providing a rear structure of a unitized motor vehicle body with two side wall sections between which a transverse wall is located below a rear window cutout that connects the side wall sections to one another, said transverse wall having first and second cross members spaced apart from one another and a flat part extending between the cross members, wherein the first cross member is located adjacent to the rear window cutout, and is fitted without play between the side wall sections, wherein a bearing is provided on each side of the second cross member, said bearings guaranteeing an adjustability of the second cross member between the side wall sections at least in a transverse direction of the vehicle, and wherein the flat part is connected exclusively with the first and second cross members.
The flat part in particular preferred embodiments constitutes an interior part of the vehicle interior in which loudspeaker receptacles or other additional functions are integrated.
In the rear structure according to preferred embodiments, the first cross member is fitted between the side wall sections and abutting the rear window cutout. An exact positioning of the side wall sections relative to one another is made possible by these cross members at a point at which a vehicle rear window is provided.
In addition, preferred embodiments of the invention include provisions for locating the second cross member between the side wall sections so that it can be adjusted at both ends by bearings. As a result, it is possible to compensate for manufacturing tolerances so that the arrangement of side wall sections and cross members can be aligned free of stress and symmetrically and then secured in place. The flat part can likewise be mounted free of stress in the positioned cross member.
By means of the method according to preferred embodiments of the invention, the assembly of the rear structure can be adapted free of stress to existing manufacturing tolerances, and at the same time an exact alignment of the rear window cutout is guaranteed.
An advantageous feature of preferred embodiments of the invention is provided wherein the first cross member has a flange as a supporting part for a motor vehicle rear window that corresponds with window supporting flanges in the side wall sections.
Thus, together with the alignment of the side wall sections, securing the rear window cutout including the bearing face for the rear window is achieved so that small manufacturing tolerances are guaranteed at this point.
With preferred embodiments, wherein the second cross member has a locking structure for securing a folding rear seatback to the second cross member, locking structure, especially latching locks to secure a folding rear seatback to the second cross member, is provided and advantageously aligned together with the second cross member.
According to preferred embodiments, wherein the flat part is designed as a nonsupporting trim part, the flat part can be severely limited in its function and hence also in its mass or its stabilizing properties so that the cost and weight of the vehicle can be reduced.
Advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the method according to the invention include fitting the flat part to the cross members. The flat part is mounted on the positioned cross member, with positional tolerances of the cross member being compensated without difficulty by suitable design of the flat part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.